


Why (Five-Years Challenge)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [5]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Why (Five-Years Challenge)

The thing Frannie liked best about Stella was how she always managed to look so pretty, or maybe how she always had a smart comeback for everything. No, it was how she was the richest girl in school and still Frannie's best friend--

She wouldn't tell anyone the really real reason she liked Stella so much. The really real reason would have used words Frannie wasn't allowed to say: "I like to touch her _breasts_," and "She _popped my cherry_ with her fingernails," and "Ma, I'm a _lesbian_".

**

Finally, excuses wore thin. "But she's my ex-undercover-sister-in-law...look, we're _fucking_, okay?"


End file.
